La historia que no se contó
by LaUrIsHa-just me
Summary: Miedos, risas, amistad, romance, orgullo y dolor. Entra y lee la historia que no se contó sobre los Merodeadores y Lily. R
1. Primer año en Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de nada, salvo de los personajes que no conozcan, una parte de la trama retorcida y mi computadora. El resto es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros.**

**

* * *

**

**La historia que no se contó **

Capítulo Uno: Primer año en Hogwarts

Una chica morocha de once años recorrió el tren en busca de un compartimiento. Llegó a uno que estaba ocupado por un niño de su misma edad el cual le permitió quedarse.

-Soy Lauren y empiezo primer año.- dijo la niña.

-Yo soy Ian y también empiezo primer año.- le contestó el chico.

Ian sacó un libro y se puso a leer. Cuando se cansó los dos se pusieron a discutir sobre libros que les habían gustado.

Cuatro niños se subieron a un bote como lo había indicado un hombre grande que se hacía llamar Hagrid. Un morocho de lentes que dijo se llamaba James y otro de ojos grises (Sirius) en seguida se pusieron a conversar y el niño castaño (Remus) y el rubio (Peter) permanecieron en silencio hasta que los forzaron a entrar en la conversación.

Todos los niños se bajaron de los botes y siguieron a Hagrid hasta un gran castillo donde una profesora de apariencia severa les hizo formar una fila y les explicó que había cuatro casas (Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin) donde iban a pasar el resto de sus años en el colegio. También explicó lo que iba a pasar a continuación; iban a entrar al Gran Comedor, los iban a llamar por orden alfabético, se tenían que sentar en un taburete y ponerse el Sombrero Seleccionador en la cabeza y luego de que les dijera el nombre de la casa a la cual pertenecían debían ir a sentarse con sus compañeros de casa.

Pasaron un par de niños asustados y llamaron a Black, Sirius (el chico morocho y de ojos grises del bote). La mesa de Slytherin estaba preparada para aplaudir cuando el Sombrero gritó:

-¡GRYFFINDOR!-

Sirius sonrió y fue corriendo a la mesa donde lo aplaudían y se sentó. Los Slytherin quedaron atónitos, pensaron que al pertenecer Sirius a la familia Black, iba a estar en su casa. Todos los Black habían estado allí y lo peor era que el chico estaba contento.

Pasaron algunos niños más y llamaron a Evans, Lily. Un poco nerviosa se colocó el Sombrero Seleccionador. Éste la ubicó en Gryffindor y ella se fue rápidamente hacia la mesa y se sentó junto a Sirius.

-Grandshire, Lauren- llamó la profesora.

La chica morocha se sentó en el taburete y se colocó el sombrero en su cabeza. Luego de unos minutos dictaminó que la chica pertenecía a Gryffindor. Ella se sentó junto a los otros nuevos Gryffindors.

Llamaron también a Grant, Ian. El Sombrero gritó Ravenclaw y el muchacho fue a la mesa y se sentó.

Holmes, Stacy; Lupin, Remus; Matthews, Linda, Pettigrew, Peter y Potter, James se unieron a la mesa de Gryffindor. Snape, Severus se unió a Slytherin y finalizando, Wright, Michael se unió a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

En el cuarto de las Gryffindor de primero se estaban haciendo presentaciones.

-Yo soy Lily.- manifestó la chica pelirroja de ojos verde esmeralda que era media bajita y delgada.

-Un placer Lily, yo soy Lauren.- dijo una chica alta, delgada, morocha y de ojos marrones.

-Me llamo Linda.- declaró una chica baja, media gordita, de cabello color castaño rojizo y ojos marrones.

-Stacy.- susurró tímidamente la última chica. Stacy no era una ni muy alta ni muy baja, era bastante regordeta, tenía ojos marrones y el color de su cabello era castaño.

Luego de contarse algunas cosas sobre sus familias y sus preferencias las cuatro nuevas alumnas se fueron a dormir.

Después de escuchar una alarma sonar, todas se levantaron y se prepararon para iniciar el día. Algunas tardaron más, otras tardaron menos en prepararse pero al final bajaron todas juntas al Gran Comedor y no se perdieron gracias a Stacy que tenía un gran sentido de la orientación.

Se sentaron las cuatro a la mesa y trataron de conocerse un poco más mientras desayunaban. Se estaban riendo de una broma que había hecho Linda cuando la profesora McGonagall les acercó a cada una los horarios de las clases. Cuando faltaba media hora para su primer clase (que sería pociones) se dirigieron a las mazmorras y con algunas direcciones dadas por alumnos mayores llegaron faltando diez minutos para el comienzo. Allí estaban apoyados contra la pared los cuatro chicos de Gryffindor.

-Sirius.- saludó Lauren

-Lauren.- correspondió el muchacho.

No tuvieron mucho tiempo para seguir hablando porque en el umbral de la puerta apareció un hombre robusto que los hizo pasar al interior del aula. Se identificó como el profesor Slughorn, su profesor de Pociones. Luego de comentarles los objetivos del curso y algunos datos básicos sobre la realización de pociones los puso a hacer una poción para cambiar cualquier cosa de color.

Los alumnos se pusieron a trabajar en grupos de a dos como lo había ordenado el profesor. Pasados veinte minutos de la clase del caldero que compartían Sirius Black y James Potter comenzaron a salir burbujas de colores y el líquido comenzó a aflorar de la superficie del caldero y explotó impregnando a Lily con una sustancia viscosa de color amarillento que luego de un par de segundos le cubrió la piel con forúnculos de todos colores.

La chica se puso a llorar y el Prof. Slughorn le pidió a Lauren, su compañera de equipo que la llevara hasta la enfermería. En la enfermería encontraron a una señora muy amable con el nombre de madame Pomphrey que en dos minutos le sacó todos los forúnculos a Lily y la consoló hasta que dejó de llorar. Sonó el timbre y las dos alumnas se dirigieron a su próxima clase: Transformaciones.

Cuando llegaron al aula las esperaban Stacy y Sirius con las mochilas que habían dejado en la clase de Pociones. Sirius le pidió perdón a Lily por lo que había pasado y le dijo que había sido un accidente. La Prof. McGonagall abrió la puerta del salón y los hizo pasar.

El ejercicio del día era transformar un fósforo en una alfiler. El único que lo logró fue Sirius. James y Lauren lograron que se afinara y se pusiera plateado, pero no llegaron a transformarlo completamente. Ian Grant (un Ravenclaw) logró que pinchara pero igual conservaba su apariencia de fósforo mientras que Lily, Linda, Peter y el resto de la clase no lo transformaron en absoluto.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y todos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Las chicas de primero fueron las primeras en sentarse a la mesa de Gryffindor y luego se sentaron los chicos. Se inició una conversación entre Remus, Lauren, Lily, Sirius y James la cual terminó con una gran pelea entre Lily y James y dos chicos toltamente frustrados con los nombres de Lauren y Remus.

Pasaron algunos meses y la pelea entre Lily y James creció tanto que el odio mutuo que se tenían llegó a oídos de todo el mundo luego de grandes discusiones en la Sala Común. Sin embargo, sus respectivos amigos se hicieron muy apegados. Muchas eran las veces que se podía ver a Lauren charlando animadamente con Remus y Sirius. Lily también se hizo amiga de Remus pero sólo se hablaban cuando James no estaba cerca y lo mismo sucedía entre Lauren y James cuando la pelirroja no estaba.

Las amistades no se remitían sólo a los alumnos de sus propias casas; Lily y Lauren se habían convertido en buenas amigas de Ian Grant (un niño enjuto, de ojos grises, alto y castaño) y Michael Wright (un chico gordito, de mediana altura, rubio y de ojos azules) de Ravenclaw y los cuatro podían ser encontrados charlando o haciendo los deberes juntos.

Pronto se hizo la mañana en la que todos los alumnos de Hogwarts volverían a sus hogares para las vacaciones. En la Torre de Gryffindor podía verse a jóvenes correr de un lado para el otro en busca de libros, plumas, ropa y cualquier otro objeto personal que hubieran olvidado, a otros que armaban sus baúles a último momento y algunos que bajaban a desayunar con todo el equipaje terminado.

Ya encima del Expreso de Hogwarts Lily y Lauren hacían un balance de su primer año en el colegio.

-Creo que fue un buen año. Estoy deseando empezar segundo.- confesó la pelirroja

-Sí, fue un buen año, lástima que se haya terminado.-

El tren llegó a la estación de King's Cross y todos se despidieron de sus amigos con promesas de escribirse y verse y saludaron a los familiares que los estaban esperando, dispuestos a disfrutar de los dos meses de vacaciones que tenían por delante.

El primer año lleno de aprendizaje había terminado y el segundo año en Hogwarts estaba por comenzar. Sólo había que esperar hasta setiembre...

* * *

_¡Hola! Empiezo un nuevo fic que espero les guste. Se sitúa en el sexto y séptimo año de los Merodeadores y las chicas pero los primeros capítulos son un pantallazo general de lo que pasó en los años anteriores. _

_Mi método de actualización es el siguiente: consigo 5 reviews y actualizo un nuevo capítulo en el momento. Si consigo 4, actualizo una semana después de haber recibido el último review, si consigo 3 actualizo dos semanas después de haber recibido el último review y así sucesivamente._

_Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, crítica, elogio (¿por qué no?) o idea siéntanse libres de dejar un review o un mensaje y yo lo contestaré en seguida._

_Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo y espero que sigan este fic._

_Saludos,_

_**LaUrIsHa-just me**_


	2. Peleas que se agravan

**Capítulo dos: Peleas que se agravan **

Hoy era el primer día de clases. La Prof. McGonagall se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor y repartió los horarios. Los de segundo partieron para su primer clase del día que sería DCAO.

Los Gryffindor y los Ravenclaw entraron a la clase y se ubicaron en los pupitres. Cinco minutos después entró el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: el Prof. Hoskins.

El nuevo profesor era un hombre entrado en años, un poco robusto, con lentes, alto y por la forma en que se movía se podía decir que era muy ágil. Su voz áspera resonaba en las paredes del aula. Les dijo cual iba a ser el programa de ese año y les entregó un cuestionario para ver cuánto habían aprendido el año anterior.

Lily escribió su nombre en el pergamino y cuando quiso contestar la decimotercera pregunta se le rompió la pluma, salpicando todo el escritorio de tinta. Soltó un gritito de frustración y respiró hondo.

-¡Vaya primer día que tienes!- le dijo Lauren con una sonrisa mientras la ayudaba a limpiar todo.

Dos bancos más atrás de las chicas estaban los Merodeadores. Remus escribía muy rápido, como poseído por el diablo, James garabateaba algunas respuestas cada cinco minutos y Sirius miraba el techo con medio cuestionario todavía por responder.

-Estoy aburrido.- sentenció Sirius.

-Yo también.- dijo James mientras aguantaba un bostezo.

El chico de gafas rompió un pedazo de su pergamino, lo hizo una bolita y lo lanzó. Éste le dio de lleno en la cabeza a Stacy, la cual ni se inmutó. Sirius, copiando a su amigo tiró una bolita de pergamino que fue más hacia la derecha, pegándole a Linda. Pasados unos quince minutos, los muchachos le habían pegado a todos los alumnos con una bolita de pergamino y casi ninguno se fijó qué le había pegado.

Otra vez aburridos, los dos chicos se decidieron a probar un nuevo hechizo. Buscaron por toda el aula a un objetivo y James sonrió al encontrarlo. Le susurró a Sirius algo que sonó como 'Evans' y dos minutos después se oyeron los gritos de la pelirroja.

La piel de la muchacha, antes blanca y lisa se encontraba llena de escamas y sus pupilas se habían achicado y semejaban dos rendijas. El hechizo había sido una transformación parcial de serpiente.

Lily gritó encolerizada y le dio una cachetada a Sirius y otra a James porque se estaban riendo y porque sospechaba que habían sido ellos y se dirigió a la enfermería. Lauren les envió una mirada reprobatoria, juntó sus cosas y las de su amiga y se fue a verla ya que el Prof. Hoskins había dado por terminada la clase.

En la enfermería Madam Pomfrey tardó diez minutos para volver a Lily a la normalidad y tanto ella como Lauren se fueron a su próxima clase despotricando contra los dos muchachos.

Después del almuerzo las dos chicas fueron a la Sala Común. Atravesaron el retrato y vieron a sus compañeros de grado sentados en los sillones. Lily se acercó a ellos y le pegó una cachetada bastante fuerte a Potter que dio inicio a una gran pelea.

-¿TE VOLVISTE LOCA EVANS?- preguntó James molesto.

-¡NO TE PASES POTTER, SÉ QUE FUISTE VOS!- le recriminó la chica.

-¡QUE YO NO HICE NADA!-

Luego de una mirada severa por parte de Remus, Lily y Lauren volvió a hablar: -NO FUI EL ÚNICO, SIRIUS ME AYUDÓ.-

Sirius puso cara de pánico y estaba dispuesto a salir corriendo pero recordó que era un Gryffindor y que tenía que hacer honor a su valentía y se quedó.

-POTTER¿CÓMO TE DA LA CARA PARA CULPAR A TU AMIGO?- dijo Lily dejando a un lado a Sirius y ensañándose más con James.

Sirius suspiró, había estado muy cerca de también ser el receptor de los gritos.

-¿Y A VOS CÓMO TE DA LA CARA PARA VENIR A REGAÑARME?- le preguntó James muy enojado.

-¡SOS UN COMPLETO IMBÉCIL POTTER!-

-¡PUEDO DECIR LO MISMO EVANS!-

-No sé cómo te podés juntar con este tipo de gente, Lauren.- le dijo a su amiga mientras miraba con un gesto de desprecio a los chicos.

-Lily... - dijo la morocha tratando de que se calmara.

-¿QUIÉN TE CREÉS QUE SOS PARA DECIRLE A LAUREN CON QUIÉN SE TIENE QUE JUNTAR?- le preguntó completamente indignado.

-James... - intentó ahora la morocha de hacer entrar en razón al chico.

-¡SOY SU AMIGA Y NO ME GUSTA QUE SE JUNTE CON UN PUÑADO DE ENERGÚMENOS COMO USTEDES!-

Lily subió casi corriendo a su habitación y James se sentó otra vez en el sillón completamente rojo del enojo y de haber gritado tanto.

Lauren suspiró inaudiblemente y les dijo a los chicos que iba a ser mejor que hicieran un impasse en su amistad por un tiempo porque Lily era su mejor amiga y no quería incordiarla y que no era nada personal y luego subió a acompañar a su amiga.

Remus llevó sus manos a la cara y suspiró molesto y Sirius se quedó irritado y disgustado con Lily y con Lauren.

Peter, absorto en su mundo siguió comiendo ranas de chocolate como si nada hubiera pasado.

Desde ese momento, la relación entre ellos empeoró. Lauren saludaba a los chicos sólo cuando Lily no estaba prestando atención o no estaba con ella y James se mostraba más afectuoso con Lauren para molestar a la pelirroja. Lily casi no entraba en la Sala Común para evitar verse con ellos y ahora se pasaba casi todo el día con Michael e Ian. La morocha acompañaba a su amiga pero no estaba de acuerdo con que no entrara en la Sala Común, lo que ocasionaba algunas peleas.

El ambiente estaba tan tenso entre las dos que un día a mediados de abril explotó todo. Lauren no soportó más no poder hablar con los chicos y le dijo a Lily que iba a continuar su amista con ellos. La chica le respondió que no era bueno juntarse con esa gente y la discusión terminó con un leve grito de la morocha:

-Esa es MÍ decisión.-

Lauren bajó enojada a la Sala Común y se sentó junto a Sirius y Remus que estaban haciendo los deberes. Bueno, Remus hacía los deberes mientras Sirius jugaba con su corbata de lo aburrido que estaba.

Sirius la miró inquisitivamente y ella después de soltar un leve bufido dijo:

-Me peleé con Lily.-

Esa contestación satisfizo al muchacho que abrazó a la chica fuertemente y dejó que ella apoyara la cabeza en su hombro. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Remus terminó de hacer los deberes e inició una conversación sobre trivialidades que hizo sentir mejor a Lauren. Luego de un par de horas de charla ella se levantó y tras darle las gracias y un abrazo a cada uno se fue a dormir.

Los días posteriores Sirius, Remus y James unieron a Lauren a su grupo, pero simplemente no era lo mismo. Ellos no podían hablar de cosas de chicos frente a ella porque todos se ponían incómodos y Lauren no tenía con quien entablar conversaciones femeninas porque la única con la que tenía confianza era Lily y no se estaban hablando.

Una semana después, ninguna de las dos lo pudo soportar más y volvieron a ser amigas. Lily se volvió más flexible y dejó que Lauren tuviera una amistad con ellos siempre y cuando no la metieran a ella y Lauren aceptó la rivalidad entre sus amigos.

Y así entre disgustos, peleas, amistades y reconciliaciones se fue terminando el segundo año de nuestros protagonistas en Hogwarts.

Todos los alumnos se subieron al tren y trataron de aprovechar los últimos momentos que tendrían con sus amigos antes de las vacaciones. Lauren y Lily se consiguieron un compartimiento y lo compartieron con Ian y Michael. Hablaron todo el camino pero llegó el momento de la despedida. Prometieron que se escribirían y cada uno bajó a la estación en busca de sus padres.

Al bajar, Lauren se encontró con James, Sirius y Remus de los cuales se despidió deseándoles felices vacaciones y prometiéndoles que les escribiría. Le dio un abrazo a Sirius y se fue con su madre que la estaba llamando.

Ya había terminado otro año de aprendizaje, superación, retos, risas, compañerismo, amistad y lealtad y todavía quedaban cinco años para conocerse y para estar juntos.

James pensó en todo esto y dijo: -¡Por suerte empezaron las vacaciones!-

* * *

¡Hola! Volví con el segundo capítulo. Quiero agradecerles a los que dejaron reviews (YoungLadyPotter y black-rosex3) y a todos los que leyeron el primer capítulo. 

Los próximos capítulos los voy a subir bastante rápido para así poder empezar con la verdadera historia. Les recuerdo que el fic realmente empieza en el sexto año y los primeros cinco capítulos son un pantallazo general de lo que pasó los años anteriores.

Desde ya, muchas gracias y apreciaría mucho que dejaran review.

_**LaUrIsHa-just me**_


	3. De secretos y Slytherins

Capítulo tres: De secretos y Slytherins

Lily entró al compartimiento donde estaba su amiga Lauren y bufó al ver que la acompañaban los tres muchachos de Gryffindor. Saludó y después de guardar su baúl se sentó y se unió a la conversación.

-Yo me inscribí en Estudios Muggle y Adivinación.- dijo Remus.

-Yo también opté por Adivinación.- comentó Lauren.

-Elegí Adivinación (para ir contigo Lauren) y Runas Antiguas.- manifestó Lily, a lo cual su amiga sonrió.

-Me inscribí en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Estudios Muggle y Adivinación.- agregó James.

-Parece que todos vamos a ir a Adivinación, yo también me inscribí en esa asignatura.- afirmó Sirius

Justo en ese momento pasó la señora del carrito y los chicos le compraron varios dulces. Mientras compartían y devoraban las golosinas se pusieron a hablar animadamente. Pudieron comprobar que cuando se lo proponían, James y Lily podían llevarse bastante bien.

Los chicos se estaban riendo de un chiste que había hecho Sirius cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y entraron dos Slytherin: Bellatrix Black y Rodolphus Lestrange.

-¿Qué hacen acá?- espetó James mientras todos se lanzaban miradas asesinadas.

-Queríamos molestar a un conjunto de sangresucias, mestizos y traidores a la sangre y los venimos a ver a ustedes.- dijo Bellatrix con desprecio.

-Salgan por donde vinieron, nadie los quiere.- contestó Sirius fríamente.

Los Slytherins hicieron muecas de arrogancia y desdén y sacaron sus varitas. Los muchachos también sacaron sus varitas y se levantaron de sus asientos pero las chicas se negaron a hacerlo.

-Black, - escupió el apellido Lauren mientras se ponía de pie –si se quieren batir a duelo con nosotros van a sufrir, les recomiendo que se vayan ahora como las buenas serpientes rastreras que son.-

-Tu traición al apellido y a la familia te va a costar muy caro, créeme.- respondió Bellatrix altivamente.

-O se van ahora, o los van a tener que juntar con cucharita.- bramó Sirius.

-Vamos, Bella. No tiene sentido meterse con estos traidores y sangresucias.- le dijo Lestrange antes de darse media vuelta y salir los dos del compartimiento.

Los Gryffindors se sentaron y guardaron las varitas.

-¡¿Pero esa quién se cree que es?!- gritó Lauren enojada. -¡Y decirme lo que me dijo¿Cómo le da la cara?-

-Son Slytherin, siempre van a salir con una impertinencia así, no les hagas caso.- trató de calmarla Lily.

-Aparte tenemos todo un año para vengarnos de ellos.- intervino James para tranquilizar a Lauren.

-¡Es una imbécil y se cree la más digna porque discrimina a la gente!- continuó su perorata la morocha.

Sirius la tomó por los antebrazos y le dijo mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos: -Que no te llegue, no le hagas caso.-

Después de eso, la chica se tranquilizó y los cinco volvieron a conversar hasta que el tren llegó a la estación de Hogsmeade. Sin embargo, todos menos Sirius se quedaron confundidos¿por qué las palabras de Bellatrix le habían molestado tanto?

Entraron los alumnos al Gran Comedor, ocurrió la selección de los niños de primero y después de algunas palabras de Dumbledore empezó la cena. Cuando todos los alumnos se habían atiborrado de comida el director los mandó a dormir.

Estaban sentadas en la Sala Común haciendo los deberes Lily, Lauren y Linda cuando decidieron hacer un receso y ponerse a charlar.

-¿Vieron que guapos que están Sirius y James este año?- preguntó Linda sonrojándose.

-No me hables de Potter, es un engendro de la naturaleza, arrogante, idiota, creído, poco aplicado... - dijo Lily molestándose.

-James es un buen chico pero lo veo igual que siempre. Y Sirius no ha cambiado tampoco... – comentó Lauren reflexiva.

-¿Qué decís? Están muy apuestos los dos.- volvió a decir Linda.

Por el retrato de la Dama Gorda entraron los susodichos, acompañados de Remus y se fueron a sentar junto a las chicas. James se sentó en una silla entre Linda y Lily, Remus se sentó en un sillón personal y Sirius se recostó en el sillón doble donde estaba Lauren. Los seis se pusieron a terminar los deberes en silencio aunque de a ratos el silencio era interrumpido con pedidos de ayuda para algún ensayo.

-Terminé.- dijo Sirius triunfalmente.

-Yo finalicé por hoy.- dijo Lauren agotada mientras se recostaba en el sillón.

Sirius aprovechando la posición de la muchacha, se acostó (con los pies para afuera del sillón) y apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de ella. Linda se removió en la silla. Había tratado de que Sirius le prestara atención toda la tarde y la morocha recibía la simpatía del muchacho¡no era justo! Y para peor, en ese momento Lauren le estaba acariciando la cabeza. Linda cerró su libro, guardó sus cosas en la mochila y subió enojada a la habitación. Los que quedaban se miraron asombrados ¿qué le había pasado?

Pasaron las semanas y Lauren y Lily a la salida de Historia de la Magia se encontraron con un feo panorama: estaban las dos solas en el pasillo salvo por cuatro Slytherins de sexto que se les acercaron.

-¡Miren qué tenemos aquí! Si son dos leoncitas solas.- dijo con sorna el joven más grande.

-Y bastante lindas, sobretodo la pelirroja. Lástima que son una desgracia para el mundo mágico.- acompañó el rubio del grupo.

-¿Qué sugieren que hagamos?- preguntó un tercero mientras jugaba peligrosamente con su varita.

Las dos chicas sacaron sus varitas pero no lo suficientemente rápido, lo que provocó que las varitas salieran volando hacia los Slytherin y que sus dueñas se golpearan contra la pared.

-¡Qué lindas!- dijo el chico que no había hablado antes –Creen que pueden contra nosotros y todo.-

Les lanzaron un hechizo que le hizo sangrar la nariz a Lily y el labio a Lauren.

Con lo que no estaban contando los Slytherin era con que Remus hubiera olvidado su libro en el aula y James y Sirius lo acompañaran a buscarlo. Cuando los chicos vieron que sus compañeras estaban siendo hostigadas y no estaban en igual de condiciones (ellos eran cuatro y estaban tres años por encima en estudios) se precipitaron a ayudarlas. No obstante, antes de poder desarmarlos y lograr que se alejaran de las chicas, éstas recibieron un hechizo que las dejó inconscientes.

Sirius corrió junto a Lauren, la levantó en brazos y se la llevó corriendo a la enfermería. James todavía indignado por lo que habíanosadohacer las _perversas_ serpientes levantó a Lily y también se la llevó a la enfermería. Al mismo tiempo, Remus iba a hablar con la Prof. McGonagall; ¡no se iban a salir con la suya!

Ya en la enfermería, las dos chicas estaban acostadas y Madam Pomfrey trataba de curarlas. James y Sirius se miraron nerviosos hasta que una voz suave pero severa los sacó del trance:

-¿Cómo están Poppy?-

-Se están recuperando, necesitan al menos 16 horas de sueño, Minerva.- respondió la enfermera.

La profesora McGonagall que se había acercado a las camas volvió con los jóvenes.

-Potter, Black, Lupin- éste último se había incorporado hacía un momento nada más -a mi despacho. -

Los tres jóvenes siguieron a la profesora hasta su despacho, se sentaron y le contaron lo que habían visto y lo que habían hecho después. Cuando terminaron de contar lo sucedido la Prof. McGonagall habló.

-Muy bien, 50 puntos para cada uno por ayudar a sus compañeras y deme las varitas de los implicados Sr. Lupin, así cuando las vengan a buscar se les serán asignados sus castigos. Pueden irse, caballeros.-

Los muchachos fueron otra vez a la enfermería pero Madam Pomfrey los echó y les dijo que no volvieran hasta la hora de almorzar del día siguiente, cuando probablemente ellas estuvieran despiertas.

Un día después, las dos chicas salieron de la enfermería y se fueron a la Sala Común. Allí estaba el tercer año en pleno porque les habían mandado muchos deberes y algunos otros alumnos. Se dirigieron a la mesa donde Linda estaba haciendo los deberes y se sentaron con ella. Linda comenzó una conversación con Lily y se mostró bastante fría y distante con Lauren. Cuando la morocha le preguntó cuál era su problema, Linda se enojó realmente.

-Me gusta un chico.- confesó.

-¿Y yo qué tengo que ver?-

-Que pasás mucho tiempo con él, que no importa lo que haga nunca me presta atención y a vos sí.-

Lauren se quedó sorprendida¿le estaba hablando de Ian? Porque ellos eran amigos pero tampoco eran tan amigos...

-¿De quién hablas?- le preguntó para entender un poco más.

-Me gusta Sirius.- dijo Linda elevando el tono de voz.

Luego de esta declaración la Sala Común se quedó en silencio y Sirius se acercó a donde estaban discutiendo las dos chicas pero no se animó a decir nada.

-No te preocupes, entre él y yo no hay nada.- trató de tranquilizarla Lauren.

-No habrá nada pero casi siempre están juntos, y se abrazan y él se preocupó mucho cuando estabas en la enfermería.- contrarrestó Linda testarudamente.

-Sólo somos compañeros.- dijo Sirius.

Linda se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, seguía muy enojada.

-¡Los compañeros no se abrazan ni apoyan sus cabezas en el regazo del otro!- continuó con su argumento.

Lauren se puso roja de enojo y dijo: -Con Sirius nos conocíamos de antes.-

-¿De qué?- preguntó Linda todavía más recelosa.

-No te incumbe.- le contestó.

Linda siguió presionando para que le dijera hasta que Lauren estalló y gritó:

-¡SIRIUS Y YO SOMOS PRIMOS, P-R-I-M-O-S!- lo cual Sirius confirmó.

Todos en la Sala Común se sorprendieron. Ni siquiera sus respectivos amigos lo sabían. Ahora entendían por qué ellos dos se llevaban tan bien, eran las "ovejas negras" en la familia Black.

Lauren todavía enojada subió a su habitación; no quería darle explicaciones a nadie. Sirius, sin embargo, se volvió a sentar y no dijo una palabra, sus amigos no lo presionaron, ya hablaría cuando tuviera ganas.

* * *

_**¡Hola! Hoy actualizo un capítulo que me gustó mucho porque se descubren algunas cosas. **_

_**En el futuro de este fic, éstos primeros capítulos de introducción van a ser muy importantes porque se plantean preguntas y nacen dudas que voy a contestar después.**_

**_Estoy un poco decepcionada de no recibir reviews porque siento que a nadie le importa mi trabajo, aunque sé que bastante gente lee el fic. Yo creo que no hay nada más lindo que recibir comentarios, dudas, preguntas, críticas (siempre y cuando se hagan para mejorar) y palabras de aliento para continuar. Pero bueno, allá cada uno. Igual soy buena y subo un capítulo nuevo que es una página más largo que los dos anteriores._**

**_GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN y espero que sigan el fic._**

**_LaUrIsHa-just me_**


	4. Amigos y algo más

Capítulo cuatro: Amistades y algo más

Era el último día antes de las vacaciones de Navidad y Hogwarts era un caos. Alumnos alborotados gritaban y armaban lío, algunos preparaban sus baúles para irse a casa y otros se habían quedado en las Salas Comunes hasta muy tarde.

Las chicas se despertaron muy temprano el sábado, tanto Linda como Stacy se iban a sus casas y estaban corriendo de un lado para el otro y gritando. Lauren gimió y Lily soltó un suspiro y se levantaron, era obvio que no iban a poder seguir durmiendo.

Bajaron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron a desayunar. Estaban las dos muy felices porque esa mañana habían empezado las vacaciones y como habían hecho los años anteriores, se iban a quedar casi solas en el castillo. Pocos eran los alumnos que se quedaban en Hogwarts durante Navidad. Cuando terminaron decidieron ir a dar un paseo.

Como era diciembre hacía bastante frío y luego de temblar ligeramente, las dos se apretaron los abrigos al cuerpo. Se sentaron cerca del lago y se recostaron en un

árbol. Habían hablado por un buen rato cuando se les acercaron dos figuras; eran Ian y Michael. Ellos se sentaron en los extremos, dejando a las chicas en el medio y se unieron a la conversación.

Después de un ratito se puso más gélido y las chicas (que eran las que habían pasado más tiempo afuera) no pudieron evitar un escalofrío. Como ninguno se quería ir de ahí, Michael se sacó el abrigo y se lo dio a Lily que luego de agradecerle lo aceptó e Ian intentó hacer lo mismo con Lauren pero era un hueso tan duro de roer que al final, luego de agrandarlo un poco terminaron compartiéndolo. Sin embargo, como no se había agrandado tanto y tenían mucho frío se sentaron bastante juntos y él la tenía abrazada tratando de darle un poco más de calor.

Por esas cosas raras que tiene la vida, James, Sirius y Remus estaban "merodeando" cerca del lago. Vieron que había cuatro personas debajo de un árbol y como no querían molestar trataron de pasar desapercibidos. No obstante, cuando vieron de quiénes se trataba se ocultaron tras un árbol cercano (a pedido de Sirius que quería controlar a _ese_ que estaba con su prima) y fueron testigos de una escena bastante inusual.

Michael le había susurrado algo al oído a Lily y se levantaron. Se alejaron un poco de los otros dos y eligieron como "refugio" un árbol que, casualmente, estaba cerca de donde se encontraban los Gryffindor.

-¿Sí?- le preguntó Lily.

-Bueno, yo quería, quería preguntarte algo.- contestó el muchacho un poco nervioso.

-¿Qué?-

-Si que-querías ir a Hogsmeade conmigo la semana que viene.- dijo antes de agachar la cabeza.

-Claro.- ella sonrió.

Él devolvió la sonrisa todavía un poco nervioso y volvieron con sus dos amigos. Cuando ya el frío les calaba los huesos, decidieron que era mejor volver al castillo. Entraron y algunos alumnos se quedaron mirando a Ian y Lauren. Recién ahí les cayó la ficha y se dieron cuenta de que seguían compartiendo el abrigo y estaban más pegados de lo que es 'socialmente aceptable' para dos amigos. Así que se separaron no sin antes sonrojarse profundamente.

Nuestros tres Gryffindor esperaron a que se hubieran ido los cuatro para salir de su escondite y volver al castillo. Remus iba pensando en sus cosas, Sirius iba bastante contento porque el que (según Remus) era de Ravenclaw no le había hecho nada a su prima (¡había que ver lo zafados que eran los adolescentes hoy en día!) y James iba bastante molesto: el chico que había invitado a Lily a Hogsmeade no le caía para nada bien y creía que ella se merecía a alguien mejor. El muchacho trató de apartar esos pensamientos de su mente, si no se llevaba bien con Evans¿qué le importaba con quien saliera o con quien dejara de salir?

Pasó la semana rápidamente y nuestras dos chicas estaban despiertas desde temprano. El objetivo de la vigilia era preparar a Lily para su primer cita con Michael. Como se iban a ir al pueblo después del desayuno, ella debía de estar preparada antes de bajar al Gran Comedor.

Lily se baño y lavó el pelo y junto a Lauren empezaron la búsqueda de la ropa que iba a llevar. Al final, se decidieron por un buzo de lana violeta, una pollera de pana negra, unas botas y un tapado. Después la chica se pintó los labios y guardando un poco de dinero en su bolsillo las dos bajaron a desayunar.

Cuando terminaron salieron al vestíbulo donde se encontraron con Michael e Ian. Lily y Michael partieron para el pueblo y Lauren e Ian decidieron ir juntos ya que habían sido abandonados por sus amigos.

Recién en la cena se encontraron las dos chicas y entre bocado y bocado se contaron cómo la habían pasado en Hogsmeade.

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó una Lauren bastante ansiosa.

-Mmm, no sé.-

-Bueno¿volverías a salir con él?-

-Eso seguro que no.- fue la respuesta más que contundente de la pelirroja. –Fue aburrido. Michael fue desconsiderado, insensible, aburrido y demasiado serio. ¿Y a vos cómo te fue?- finalizó un poco molesta.

-Bien, bien. Ian es un gran chico, tenemos muchas cosas en común, es gracioso, sabe escuchar, es muy inteligente; es un gran amigo.-

-Parece que te fue mejor que a mí.- comentó Lily mientras entraban a la Sala Común.

La única respuesta que consiguió por parte de su amiga fue una carcajada, la cual, si era posible, la puso de peor humor.

Atrás de las dos chicas venían Sirius y James que escucharon toda su conversación. El primero estaba un poco molesto (¡nadie se metería con su "hermana"!) y el segundo se fue a dormir con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro y de muy buen humor.

Al día siguiente, Lauren estaba haciendo los deberes junto con Ian en la biblioteca cuando se le sentó Sirius al lado.

-Tenemos que hablar.- sentenció el chico.

-Te escucho.- contestó sin mucho interés mientras seguía escribiendo.

-En una de esas me podés mirar cuando hablo.-

La muchacha suspiró y miró a su primo.

-¿Quizás quieren que me vaya?- intervino Ian.

-No, tengo que hablar con los dos.-

-Si quisieras hablar hoy te lo agradecería, tenemos mucho trabajo.- dijo Lauren molesta.

-¿Qué pasa entre ustedes dos?-

-¿Qué va a pasar? Nada.- contestó la chica muy segura.

-¿No están saliendo juntos?- preguntó Sirius confundido.

-No.- respondió el otro muchacho.

-Sólo somos amigos.- agregó ella después de soltar una carcajada.

-¿Sólo amigos?- preguntó un Sirius todavía no muy seguro.

-Por favor controlá esas ideas locas que tenés, entre Ian y yo no hay _nada_.- le dijo Lauren.

Contento con esto, Sirius se fue de la biblioteca. La chica estaba tan concentrada en despotricar contra su primo que no se dio cuenta que por los ojos de Ian desfilaba un brillo de dolor.

Y así pasaron los días y se fue terminando el año escolar. Ya estaban por empezar las vacaciones y todos los alumnos estaban entusiasmados. La última noche tuvieron un gran banquete y los estudiantes comieron y disfrutaron mucho. A los de Hufflepuff se les sumó la alegría de haber ganado la Copa de las Casas (hacía cinco años que no lo hacían). Al resto igual mucho no les importó porque iban a volver a sus casas a disfrutar del verano y del ocio y no había nada mejor que eso.

El viaje en tren fue más corto que de costumbre, quizá porque fue muy entretenido y pronto, los alumnos se encontraron en la plataforma 9 ¾ . Allí había el mismo ambiente de siempre: padres buscando a sus hijos, amigos despidiéndose a gritos mientras eran arrastrados por sus padres, lechuzas batiendo las alas y ululando, chicos que intentaban bajar sus baúles del tren, chicos saludando a sus familiares y gente que se iba a sus casas.

Los protagonistas de esta historia, luego de despedirse de sus amigos fueron con sus respectivos familiares y emprendieron viaje a sus hogares reflexionando sobre el año que había terminado. Ya tendrían dos meses para descansar y olvidarse de los problemas que pudieran surgir, dos meses sin deberes ni exámenes ni profesores ni compañeros molestos.

El cuarto año de estudio había terminado y el quinto año en Hogwarts estaba por comenzar. Sólo había que esperar hasta setiembre...

* * *

_**¡Hola! Este es el penúltimo capítulo antes de que empiece la historia en serio. **_

_**Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen este fic y especialmente a Aurora y Pilar que dejaron review en el capítulo anterior.**_

**_Cuando dejan review siento que escribo y que alguien del otro lado lo disfruta._**

****

**_LaUrIsHa-just me_**

****


	5. MHB y progreso

Capítulo cinco: MHB y progreso 

Las dos chicas se dirigían a su primer clase: Transformaciones. Allí la Prof. McGonagall les dio una extensa charla sobre el nuevo año escolar y sobre todo lo que se esperaba de ellos en las MHB. Luego comenzó su clase. Más o menos así fueron las primeras clases de todas las materias.

El quinto año pasó rápidamente entre estudio, repaso, deberes y tareas de prefectos para Lily y Remus y ya era momento de las charlas vocacionales con la Prof. McGonagall. En la Sala Común de Gryffindor algunos alumnos curiosos e indecisos repasaban los folletos que había sobre las mesas. ¿Qué querían hacer de su futuro?

-Lily- susurró Lauren.

-¿Sí?- habló la pelirroja mientras leía con interés un folleto del Ministerio.

-¿Qué carrera debo seguir?- lo preguntó casi avergonzada por su falta de certeza.

-Bueno, tenés que evaluar determinadas cosas.- le dijo Lily sabiamente. –En qué sos buena, en qué no tanto, qué es lo que te gusta hacer y que nunca estarías dispuesta a hacer.-

Lauren suspiró.

-¡Estoy perdida! No tengo la menor idea.-

Entonces decidió leer los folletos. En una de esas ahí encontraba su vocación.

-¿Trabajar para el Ministerio?- se preguntó en voz alta. –No. Ya es suficiente con mi padre.-

-¿Gringotts¡Ni loca!-

-¿San Mungo? Mmm... no sé.-

-Verías casos muy extraños y horribles.- le advirtió su amiga.

-Igual tengo tiempo para decidir. Aparte los resultados de las MHB condicionan las carreras¿no?-

-Bueno, sí. Pero es mejor tener una idea.- le aconsejó Lily.

Media hora después Lauren se dirigía al despacho de la Prof. McGonagall y tocaba a la puerta. Entró y se sentó en la silla indicada por la profesora.

-Bueno, Grandshire, esta reunión es para hablar sobre las posibles carreras que hayas pensado que te gustaría estudiar, y para ayudarte a decidir qué asignaturas deberías cursar en sexto y séptimo.- le explicó la Prof. McGonagall -¿Has pensado que te gustaría hacer cuando salgas de Hogwarts?-

-No. No lo sé.- contestó media avergonzada.

-¿Has visto los folletos?- preguntó mientras los apilaba y se los daba.

-Sí.-

-¿Y alguno te llamó la atención?-

-Bueno, pensé en ser sanadora.- reconoció Lauren tímidamente.

-Para eso necesitarías muy buenas notas.- replicó la Prof. McGonagall, sacó el folleto con el emblema de San Mungo y lo abrió. –Piden como mínimo un supera las expectativas en Herbología, Pociones, Transformaciones, Encantamientos y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Es una carrera complicada en la que tendrás que aplicar mucho conocimiento.-

Lauren asintió con la cabeza.

-Tendrás que tomar las cinco asignaturas que se requieren. Por lo que veo te va muy bien en todas ellas, especialmente Pociones y en mis clases podrías mejorar tu nivel a extraordinario si estudiaras un poco más.-

Lauren volvió a asentir y preguntó: -¿Puedo seguir con Adivinación?-

La Prof. Mconagall hizo una pequeña mueca y contestó. –Si pasas el examen con la nota requerida por la profesora, no veo por qué no.-

-Bien.-

-¿Alguna pregunta?-

-No.-

-Grandshire, ya hemos terminado la consulta sobre orientación vocacional.-

Lauren se levantó y salió del despacho hacia la Sala Común a encontrarse con sus amigos.

Desperdigados entre los sofás y sillones estaban Lily, James, Remus y Sirius.

-¿Ya tuviste la charla con McGonagall?- preguntó Sirius risueño.

-Sí.-

-¿Y qué le dijiste?- preguntó James con curiosidad.

-Le dije que me interesaba ser sanadora.- dijo y bajó la mirada. -¿Ustedes?-

-Quiero ser Auror.- sentenció James.

-Yo también.- secundó Sirius a su amigo.

-Tengo mi entrevista mañana.- dijo Lily.

-Yo le dije que no sabía.- Remus habló apenado.

-Bueno, pero seguro que vas a poder lograrlo; ¡tenés unas notas estupendas!- quiso animarlo Lauren. Sin embargo, sólo consiguió una sonrisa triste de su amigo.

Pasaron unos meses más y comenzaron los exámenes. Primero fue el de Encantamientos, al día siguiente el de Transformaciones. El miércoles les tocó el de Herbología (que dejó como consecuencia a varios alumnos mordidos por las plantas) y el jueves tenían examen de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Al finalizar la parte teórica de este último examen hubo un incidente en los terrenos. James y Sirius empezaron a molestar a Snape y los tres tuvieron otra de sus tan acostumbradas peleas. En un momento Lily se acercó y les pidió a sus compañeros de casa que dejaran a Snape tranquilo. Como era de esperarse, ellos no cedieron. Después de algunas palabras fuertes Lily volvió al castillo, Lauren atrás de ella. La pelirroja se tiró sobre su cama y empezó a despotricar contra James, Sirius y Snape.

-¡Es un IMBÉCIL! Siempre se está burlando de Snape y se cree que es gracioso.-

-Lily- la interrumpió Lauren.

-Y el otro, después de todo lo que ha pasado me sale a insultar. ¡Es increíble!- continuó, haciendo caso omiso de la interrupción de su amiga.

-Lily¡tranquilizate! James y Sirius a veces se pasan para el otro lado y está bien que los pares pero no tiene sentido que te pongas así. Y menos aún por Snape. Ese pedazo de basura humana no se merece...

-¡Lauren!-

-¡Es cierto!- se defendió la morocha.

-Snape también es una persona.-

-No lo parece...- dijo Lauren con desdén -pero dejémoslo así. –

-Sí, dejémoslo así.- la apoyó Lily.

Y sin ningún otro incidente tuvieron el resto de sus exámenes. Cuando éstos habían terminado fue que finalmente los alumnos de quinto pudieron descansar sin preocupaciones. O al menos hasta julio, cuando recibirían una lechuza con los resultados.

-¡Estoy agotado!- dijo Sirius una tarde mientras él y el resto de los Merodeadores estaban tirados en el pasto. -¡Demasiados exámenes, mucha presión!-

Sus amigos rieron pero no pudieron contradecirlo; ellos también estaban exhaustos.

Algunos días después el Expreso de Hogwarts partió para llevar a los alumnos a sus casas. Familias se encontraron después de tanto tiempo sin verse y todos estaban alegres y contentos. Emprendieron viaje, sus hogares los estaban esperando.

Por un par de meses no se iban a tener que preocupar por deberes, tareas de prefectos ni nada que tuviera que ver con el Colegio. ¡Qué bueno que era eso! Sobre todo para los de quinto que habían tenido un año muy estresante. Su futuro dependía de cómo se hubieran desempeñado en los exámenes y eso era una carga bastante pesada. Ya tenían tiempo para descansar, divertirse, aflojarse del estrés, pasarla bien y disfrutar del hermoso verano que se les venía.

Otro año había terminado, otro año iba a comenzar en setiembre. Pero no nos adelantemos, que las vacaciones recién habían comenzado.

* * *

_Bueno, volví y pido disculpas por la tardanza. Fue una época de mal funcionamiento de mi computadora y de bloqueo de escritora. Sin embargo, acá estoy y más vale tarde que nunca. Para tratar de "resarcir" mi deuda con ustedes les prometo que el capítulo nº 6 los subo antes del viernes que viene. Este es el último capítulo de "introducción" y la historia que todos están esperando comienza en el próximo capítulo. Sin más que decir, y por no encontrar otra forma de disculparme termino la nota de autor._

_Muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido el fic hasta esta altura._

**_LaUrIsHa-just me_**


End file.
